


Over Rigidity 第一锅肉(队狼，是zeAU，OOC，NC17）

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	Over Rigidity 第一锅肉(队狼，是zeAU，OOC，NC17）

已入初秋，正值满月。本是秋高气爽的好时节，不知怎地偏云雾袅绕似有似无地遮住了满天的朗月繁星。月色不再清冷透彻，穿过氤氲雾气以后看上去竟隐约散着诡异的暗红。

满月之夜，生人莫出，有血月，更为大凶。时，百鬼夜行，必有灾劫。

房顶的露台上，一个浑身是血的高大男人正垂首僵坐在防护栏边。他身前散落着一些腐烂度颇高的尸块，散发出阵阵说臭不臭说腥不腥的异味。

地上有一个开口的圆圈，而男人就正好坐在圆中。

好一个有来无回“请君入瓮”的死局！拿自己当阵眼将敌人引入，即使没能顺利将其消灭，这已成阳盛闭环的困局也再无逃脱之法。待转头正午的烈阳照上几个小时，再凶邪的恶灵也逃不过灰飞烟灭的下场。只不过，这是一种玩命的法子，但凡还有其他可选项，也没谁愿意用上这招儿。

虽说房子确实盖在了一块不大的聚阴池上，早前烧掉的那个已成气候的地缚鬼正是因为这样的风水，再加上自身执念极重才得以作祟。但，并不能到伤人的程度。

本以为烧掉以后事情基本上就解决了，然而当Nathan打电话来说，Watson家的小儿子在医院里突然出现癫痫口吐血沫等症状，Scott才意识到，事情还远没有结束。

等再次返回房子时，只在门前就折了Scott整整七根雷击木。抬头看看眼见着越来越红的月亮，心想，今天未必能够善了。

把村正扔给Logan，让他把刀插在院子西北角的土地里，并且守住不要让任何东西碰到这把刀。他一个人进去，对付那个明显已经被彻底激怒的东西。

尽管想了很多要命的可能，可Scott万万没想到，出现在自己眼前的竟是个一半身子在玩具熊的肚子里一半身子在外面爬的血红肉团。头奇大无比，上肢却细小得可怜。眼睛鼻子耳朵根本全部都已经黏在了皮肤上，分不出个四五六。唯独嘴巴大得像是把整个头都一切为二，嘴里密密麻麻长了四五排锋利的尖牙，就像那些恐怖片里的食人怪兽。

这玩意儿没有一个准确的名字，Scott只在个一碰直掉渣儿的拓片上读到过。它跟一般的婴鬼不同，普通婴鬼不论生怨还是卒怨执念大小，皆有超度化怨的办法。而这个，毫无化解之法，只可诛灭。

搭了半条命进去才勉强拖住了那头小怪物的速度，Scott得以爬上房顶布了这个不要命的阵。怕这个东西不上钩，也怕在这聚阴的地界里阳气不足以困住凶邪。Scott又拿出削尖的鸡喉往自己身上的七处大穴戳了深深的七个血窟窿，罢了把鸡喉往水泥地上狠狠一插，竟直接没了半寸下去。也亏得是在这么一个没多少阳气的地方，否则这一通借阳的操作下来，还不等对方上套，Scott自己就得先因为体内阳火过盛直接爆体而亡。

守在外面的Logan不知道里面到底是什么情况，听着里面突然没了动静，他也一下子慌了神。也不管外面的情况了，拔腿就往屋里蹿。

他来到二楼，看到走廊地当中有一个不知道是个什么鬼的正不断的扭动挣扎。没几下，那东西就挣开了无形的束缚，朝着Logan的方向飞速冲过来。

就在Logan以为自己就要送在这怪物的深渊巨口上的时候，那玩意儿居然拖着玩具熊越过自己，直接向着屋顶方向爬去。

Logan也来不及纳闷，只好赶紧跟着也爬上房顶。

一声巨响，仿佛从天而降的惊雷在咫尺处炸开，五脏六腑都在那一瞬间被震碎。Logan没有看清Scott到底如何动作，等他反应过来，Scott已经一动不动生死不明。

Logan跑过去，用脚尖踢了踢人，没反应。又使劲儿踢了几下小腿，结果，眼见着身子就往一旁栽歪，吓得Logan赶紧冲上前把人给扶正了。

身上被血染透，根本看不出究竟有多少伤口正在往外淌血。Logan哆嗦着把手伸到鼻子底下，微弱得像是已经停止一般的呼吸，已是出气多进气少了。

“喂！Scott！该死的！你他妈的醒醒！！喂！！瘦子！！混蛋！”Logan也不敢太过用力的摇晃，只能轻轻拍打Scott的脸颊然后大声喊叫。

Scott的眼皮微微颤动，表示自己听见了。但他实在是没有力气再给出更多的回应，他感到自己的生命像涌出的鲜血一样正在逐渐流失。眼前走马灯一样开始闪回他的人生轨迹，伴着Logan的咆哮做背景音。

起先，他还对Logan拍打自己有所感觉。他知道要跟着这轻微的刺痛醒过来，而不是被那些过去的记忆拽入无尽的黑暗。

可他的意识不由自主地跟着那些回溯的画面越走越远，前所未有的困倦和疲累让他根本不想醒来。

渐渐的，出现的已经不再是他所经历过的人生，尽管熟悉却明显不属于这个时代。影影绰绰的人们个个面目不清，只有前方的一个明晰的背影牵引着Scott的意识。

他下意识的张口想要叫住那个背影，而名字也就在自己的嘴边。他拼命的想要发出声音，脑子已经凝住，嗓子里也像是堵了一口血，半个字也发不出。他加快脚下的步伐，却无论怎么赶，始终都与那人差着一臂的距离。

Scott感到自己越来越虚弱，他卯上最后的力气猛地向前，一把抓住了前面人的胳膊。

那人被拉回身，黑暗中，一双犹如野兽般烁烁放光的眸子出现在Scott的眼前。

“Logan！”那个无论如何也喊不出的名字，终于得以脱口而出。在这一瞬间，无数清晰刻骨的回忆汹涌而来，将Scott彻底拉入巨大的漩涡中。

瞬间的坠落感迫使Scott猛然清醒，眼前对上的是依旧明亮的双眼。

耳边充斥着钢鞭抽打在空气中的炸裂音，每响一声，Logan的身上就出现一道深可见骨的伤痕。Logan是无血无泪的纸人，哪怕伤得再重，他也不会吭一声，任凭那些翻出鲜红肌理纹路的恐怖伤口一道道叠加。

Logan捏着他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴。与其说是亲吻，倒不如说是Logan单方面把舌头伸进Scott的嘴里四处舔舐。甚至偶尔还会嫌弃他舌头碍事，而毫不留情地推到一边。一只手上涂满了脂膏在Scott半勃的阴茎上不停抚弄，而另一只手，正扶着Scott的左手，以防止他无力的从后穴中掉出来。

眼睛瞪得滚圆，不错目地盯着Scott的情况。见Scott终于从鬼门关里爬了回来，Logan重重地长出一口气……

“你他妈的可算是活过来了……”Logan甩开插在自己后穴里的手，失去力气一样倒在没比他好到哪儿去的Scott的肩膀头上。

“你要是再不醒过来，我都想把你的另一只手塞进我鼻孔里了……”Logan在Scott的耳边小声嘟囔着。“是因为我睡了太久，治愈能力还在休眠吗？为什么我感觉治好你这么困难？”

Logan还在迷迷糊糊的在那儿自言自语，却不知Scott这边眼睛死死盯着他的发尾，决眦欲裂。

他什么都想起来了，关于前世的一切。看着已经成为纸人的Logan，Scott有多爱就有多恨。

当年不顾Logan疯了一样的挣扎，执意将他压在身下，挡住那些无情枪林弹雨。他用自己的命想换的是Logan活下去，拥有真正意义上的自由人生。即使Scott不知道在他死后，Logan到底和Erik到底做了怎样的交易。很明显，Logan没有领会自己赴死的真正苦心……

“因为我不是你的纸人，所以才这么难吗？”Logan偏过头，看着Scott。“我觉得你小子挺有种的，说不用言灵就真的硬磕过来了。说真的，真的不考虑让我做你的纸人吗？我好歹能救你的命啊！”

看着Scott发青的脸色，抿紧嘴角一言不发。Logan成心逗弄地继续说：“你不愿意用言灵转移伤害也行，我们事后可以通过黏膜接触来治疗你，像刚才那种。我，器大活儿好，考虑一下？”

Scott一把掐住Logan的下颌，翻身将他压在满是污血的地上。身上有些过深的伤口依然在淌血，样子狼狈又恐怖，像是哪儿爬出来索命的怨鬼。

“你！”Scott气淤在胸，这一开口，直接先呕了两大口黑血出来。

“卧槽！”Logan也被吓了一跳，心想，不应该啊……外面看着只剩几处伤口没好而已，内里咋地还倒出毛病了？

Scott闭着眼睛缓了口气，勉强算是压下了胸口翻滚的情绪。

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”Logan被问得满头雾水。

“为什么变成了纸人？”

Logan大喇喇地咧嘴一笑，抬手指了指自己的脑袋，说：“不知道，记不得了。虽然Erik告诉我，我本应该记得。但是这里坏过，听说也是因为这个我才会睡了二十年。”

Scott听完，心里愈发沉重，手上的力道不自觉便加重了些。虽然不疼，但是被人紧紧钳制住的感觉还是让Logan皱起了眉头。

“既然你没有记忆，为什么想做我的纸人？”

“他们说你是这一代最厉害的，我想应该会没那么无聊。”Logan撒了个谎，他不太想告诉Scott自己是因为某个声音催促他醒来，而他醒来的唯一使命，就是成为Scott Summers的纸人。

“如果我不是那个最强的言灵师，你就会选择别人成为你的神主？”Scott的脸色更难看了几分，声音中也透着渗人的冰碴子。

“也……唔……”Logan还来不及讲话，就被弯下身来的Scott把话堵回了肚子。

Scott脸上全是血迹，啃咬Logan嘴唇时，有些干了的血块碎渣被碾进Logan的嘴里。刚刚着急救人，并未感到有什么不适。这会儿心思拢回来了，铁锈一样的腥咸就变得难以忍受。Logan本能地排斥着Scott浑身是血的样子，再加上Scott跟被什么东西上了身一样，在自己嘴里发疯。Logan被压在下面开始挣扎，扭头躲避Scott纠缠不休的追逐。

Logan的抗拒更是给怒火正旺的心头上浇了泼滚油，顿时让Scott红了眼睛。

压好Logan，Scott抄起被丢在地上的小盒，拿起来看了一眼。纸人专用伤药膏，不到能快速修复纸人损坏的躯体，也能当做润滑抹在下体，有一定的催情作用。如果直接与活人的黏膜接触，那基本上就跟强力春药差不多。

这也就很好解释了，为什么Scott明明就是吊着半条命还被气的要死，下半身还是挺得老高直戳Logan那根也不同样争气勃起的阴茎。

Scott挖了一坨分别涂在了Logan的两颗乳头上，剩下的全部被送进了刚刚自己没来得及好好感受的肉穴里。

Logan不太明白Scott的用意。如果想跟自己干一场，他扭头看了一下周围。长着无数牙齿的半拉脑袋正朝着这边，跟Logan大眼瞪小眼，气氛恐怖又滑稽。如果是想教训自己，Logan倒是想问问，是啥时候时兴起给人嘬老二这种下流招数教训人了。

药膏遇到纸人这种冰冷无机的身体，居然神奇的开始自行融化成滑腻的液体。顺着乳尖向身体两边滑下，像虫爬过一样痒得很。Logan想抬手去抓挠，却被Scott摁住。Logan只能扭动身体，让那慢慢悠悠的水滴赶紧离开自己。Logan的扭动正好遂了Scott的心，一下下让他将粗大的阴茎吞得更深。

上面麻痒得不行，下半身又被人伺候得无比舒爽。Logan挺直了腰杆，一个劲儿的往Scott嘴里抽送。纸人没有精水可以分泌，这加剧了身体的敏感度，使快感来袭得更加强烈。Logan完全不给Scott喘息的机会，已被欲望主宰的他眼神迷离地看着自己的阴茎在Scott口中来回进出。口涎由无法合拢的嘴巴里不停滴落，染湿了Logan浓密的耻毛。Logan发现自己简直爱死了这样的画面，趾高气昂的言灵师伏在自己的两腿间饥渴地吸吮自己的阴茎，而自己也向野兽一样疯狂的干着那张冷淡刻薄的嘴。

突然，Logan绷直了脚尖，身体剧烈抽搐着。没有精液可以射出，干性高潮让Logan呻吟出声。这绝顶的高潮，直接逼出了Logan含在嗓子眼里半天的脏话。

天上的血月依旧悬在空中，妖冶不祥。不远处，彻底死透的冤孽还保持着被诛杀那一瞬间的狰狞。周围的树林，被诡异地固定成一阵风吹过的样子，全无生气流动。而身处这宛如无间地狱般场景下的二人，对周遭一切早已恍若无物。

“做我的纸人。”一个历经生死两世重合的灵魂，那些被放大的爱恨痴嗔终也只是搅成一句不容拒绝的肯定句。

“好啊。”一个脑中一片空白，连自己是谁都搞不大清楚的无主式神。凭本能，应了个生死不散的誓约。

Logan的话音刚一落，Scott便架着Logan的腿，狠狠地将自己操进了已经被药膏浸透的湿软肉穴。没有给Logan任何的适应时间，每一下都操得极狠。Logan浑圆的屁股上有着饱满又结实的臀肉，Scott的胯每撞击一下都会掀起颤动的肉浪。原本冰冷的肠道，被快速地磨蹭出高热，包裹着不断深入的阴茎以求更多温暖。

不再被束缚的双手抚上自己胸前的乳头，Logan使劲儿的揉搓拉扯着它们。解痒之后伴随着异样的快感传至下体，令Logan不禁缩紧正在被干的后穴，嘴里也不再克制哼叫出声。

突然的收缩夹得Scott差点儿射出来，他一巴掌拍在Logan的屁股上。

“别夹那么紧。”Scott哑着声音说。

“不行，我控制不住，太爽了……”说完，Logan放开自己的乳头，将手伸到自己的阴茎上开始撸动。

见此，Scott索性将Logan的两腿压到头的两边。对折的姿势对于常人来说几乎无法完成，好在Logan并不是一般人。

自己完全勃起的阴茎垂在Logan的眼前，随Scott打桩机一样的操干颤动着。Logan嘴角扬起使坏的弧度。

他用手扶着自己的阴茎，稍微翘起头，伸出舌头。角度正好，Scott每深深操到深处一次，下压的力度正好让Logan舔到自己的龟头。  
Logan斜着眼睛看着Scott，给自己口交还不忘用呻吟声刺激对方的神经。

Scott心想：我不在的这些年，这楞货浪成这样？

结果，被刺激大发的Scott把Logan屁眼周围都操出白沫儿了也不见有射的迹象。这边儿越是油煎心似的折腾，那边儿俩人就越是干得热火朝天默契十足。

终于，在血月开始消散时，Scott咬着Logan的大脚趾射在了他的身体里。这期间，Logan已经来了四次高潮，爽得直翻白眼。

俩人提上裤子，简单收拾了一下，就打算离开。互相扶着的样子，可是没了刚才玩命一样做爱的劲头。

“那玩意儿到底是啥啊？差点儿把你小命都搭里。”

“这个很复杂。它是一个健康的胎儿，原本是可以在母体中足月出生。但是，却被人为摘除。这样的婴灵怨气极重，不好超度。而它被取出母体后，魂魄被拘在死体上不得超生，这有加重了怨气。之后再将魂分离出肉体，只留下魄，喂以至阴之人的生魂，养成胎降。看来，是有人想要Watson一家死绝。”

“可是不对啊，都这么久了，Watson家也就一个小儿子出了事。”

“对，Watson家得感谢这房子的倒霉风水还有之前那个作祟的地缚灵。要是没有它们压住了阳气，这东西早就见一个啃一个了。”

“卧槽！Watson家这是得罪谁了，搞这么邪性。”

“不知道，反正这东西已经破了，弄这些的人也必然受到反噬，这会儿恐怕已经凉透了。”

————————————————

医院里，醒来的Watson家小儿子正乖巧地任由医生检查他的身体，站在一旁的Watson夫妇俩看着捡回一条命的儿子不禁喜极而泣。

而在不易察觉的阴影中，Watson家的小儿子双眼上翻，露出布满血丝的眼白，嘴角咧开一个正常人难以做到的弧度。

————————————————

Logan躺在房间正中的地上，胸膛无一丝起伏。身体周围摆了七盏长明灯，头顶燃着三根引魂香。

“Logan的事。”Scott问此刻在旁边抱臂而立的Erik。

“不如你等血契完成之后自己问他？”Erik将问题原封不动丢了回去。

Scott阴沉地看了一眼满脸写着“看戏”的Erik，说：“他的修复功能出现了障碍。昨天到最后，他不光没法治好我，连他自己身上的伤口也愈合困难。”

“这不奇怪，无主式神被过度使用，一定会慢慢被消耗至枯竭。”Erik递给Scott一把短刀，脸上难得出现了一丝沉重。“去唤醒他吧，为了等你轮回，这百年间他过得不易。”

接过刀，Scott迈步来到Logan身边。

单膝跪地，右手持刀垂直立在Logan的心口，左手握住刀刃。

“吾以Summers家第二十七代家主之名起誓：以血为契，赠予汝名，为吾言灵护卫，生不离，死不散。今生如此，代代皆然。”接着，锋利的刀刃划破左掌心，鲜血顺着刀尖被一同刺进Logan的胸膛。“我，Scott Summers在此呼唤你的名字。Logan，我命令你，为我醒来。”

时间一分一秒过去，Logan毫无反应。

就在Scott以为Logan不会再醒来时，染血的左手又一次被死摁在刀刃上。鲜血再次涌出，伤口比之前更深了。

Scott还没有来得及收拾那一脸伤痛欲绝，就听人在耳边欠揍的说：

“嘿！我说神主大人，您这手伤是不是还得用我的屁股治啊！”


End file.
